elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec City (Online)
Vivec City, sometimes shortened to Vivec, is a settlement in the Ascadian Isles of Vvardenfell that appears in . It is ruled over by and named after the Tribunal god-king and guardian of Vvardenfell, Vivec. The city is currently under construction, and the meteor Baar Dau is suspended from destroying it by Vivec. The Caravaner, Helseth Sadalvel, travels to Suran, Balmora, Gnisis, and Tel Mora from this location. Locations Every canton from (except for the foreign quarter) is present, though only some have been completed. Baar Dau has not yet been carved into the Ministry of Truth. The finished cantons are divided into the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise, the Canton of St. Olms the Just, the Temple Canton, and Vivec's Palace. Within the two sainted cantons are the Waistworks, on the second level, and the Plaza, on the third level. Within each Waistworks are several Halls, inside of which various shops can be found. Land *Coastal Skiff *Foundation's Bulwark **Threads & Fashion **The Tribunal's Forge **Woodworking Wonders *Foundation's Embrace **Alchemical Solutions **Fine Enchantments *Foundation's Labor **Jeeba-Noo's Portside Goods *Foundation's Rising **Lord Vivec's Vault *Gladiator's Quarters **Battle-Ready Market **Battlegrounds Housing Goods **Gladiator Trading Goods *Pilgrim's Approach **Caravaner Tower *Pilgrim's Market **Atazha's Market **Calvus & Co. **Green Goods & More **Mauhoth's Trading Goods **Rinami's Exchange **Sebastian's Bazaar *Vivec City Outlaws Refuge *Vivec City Wayshrine **Quarith's Honest Market **Relieves-Burdens Bargains **Seal-the-Deal Fencing **Thieves' Trove Finances **Urshra's Cleaning Services ---- Cantons *Canton of St. Delyn the Wise **Saint Delyn Waistworks ***Vivec City Furnishing ***Abbey of St. Delyn ****Saint Delyn's Inn ****Saint Delyn Penthouse ***Vivec City Fighters Guild ***Vivec City Mages Guild **Saint Delyn Plaza *Canton of St. Olms the Just **Saint Olms Waistworks ***Brewers and Fishmongers Hall ****Waistworks Eating House ***Farmers and Laborers Hall ****Fine Foodstuffs ***Tailors and Dyers Hall ****Telvanni Tailors ***Tanners and Miners Hall ****Pilgrimage Packs ****Tenfold Tannery **Saint Olms Plaza ***Market of Saint Olms *Temple Canton **Archcanon's Office **Hall of Justice **Library of Vivec **Vivec Temple Wayshrine *Construction Site *Unfinished Canton *Vivec's Palace Other *Baar Dau (Unreachable) Quests A quest can be obtained from a handbill called Adventurers Wanted! which is scattered around the city. Divine Conundrum Divine Inquiries Divine Delusions Go back to Ald'ruhn, and talk to Seryn. Divine Intervention Divine Disaster Divine Restoration The Ancestral Tombs Acquire ancient rubbings for Librarian Bradyn. A Late Delivery Delivery a delivery from Vivec City to Sadrith Mora. Echoes of a Fallen House Find Tythis Nirith in the Forgotten Wastes. A Friend In Need Repeatable *A Creeping Hunger *Culling the Swarm *Daedric Disruptions *Kwama Conundrum *Oxen Free *Planting Misinformation *Salothan's Curse *Siren's Song *Tax Deduction – speak to Alves Droth in Saint Delyn Plaza. *The Anxious Apprentice *Tribal Troubles *Unsettled Syndicate Notable items Books *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 10'' – Next to Suvaris Othrenim *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 35'' – Farmers and Laborers Hall, Saint Olms Waistworks *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 37'' – Vivec's Private Quarters *''A Guide to Liturgical Vestments'' – Fighters Guildhall *''A Tale of Baar Dau'' – On a bench on the upper level of the Temple Canton, near the Shrine of Generosity *''Adventurers Wanted!'' – Temple Canton *''Ancestral Tombs of the Thirty Revered Families'' – In the Library of Vivec, after completing "The Ancestral Tombs" *''Ancestral Tombs of Vvardenfell'' – On the upper level of the Library of Vivec *''Archcanon Tarvus Interview'' – Saint Olms Waistworks *''Archcanon's Journal'' – After "Divine Restoration" is completed – The Archcanon's Office *''Fighters Guild Handbill'' *''Mages Guild Handbill'' *''Molag Mar Tax Records'' – In the Saint Delyn Plaza, after completing "Tax Deduction" *''On Moving Ebonheart'' – In the Archcanon's Office *''Ordinator Edict: Mandate Seven'' – Outside the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise *''Ordinators: A Comprehensive Guide'' – On a table in the western room of the Hall of Justice *''Silt-Strider Station'' – In Pilgrim's Approach *''Testimonials on Baar Dau'' – Saint Olms Plaza *''The Waiting Door'' – On the lower level of the Library of Vivec *''Sadrith Mora Tax Records'' – In the Saint Delyn Plaza in the upper section of the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise, after completing "Tax Deduction" *''Vos Tax Records'' – In the Saint Delyn Plaza in the upper section of the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise, after completing "Tax Deduction" Shrines *Shrine of Daring *Shrine of Father of Mysteries *Shrine of Generosity *Shrine of Mother Morrowind *Shrine of Warrior-Poet Characters Coastal Skiff *Captain Hler Foundation's Embrace *Andilo Barus *Am-Sakka *Cuilalme (Enchanter) *Ienasa Telvanni (Alchemist) *Naryu Virian *Suvaris Othrenim *Terilar Foundation's Bulwark *Hranasgi *Murgonak (Carpenter) *Nurov Belvayn (Clothier) *Stalkun (Blacksmith) Foundation's Labor *Hedstagg *Jeeba-Noo Foundation's Rising *Anral Selvilo (Banker) *Canthion *Danel Telleno *Dayna Imayn (Banker) *Foreman Svadstar *Millenith Gladiator's Quarters *Alyze Metayer *Battlemaster Rivyn *Brelda Ofemalen *Colotarion *Gladiator Daynes *Gladiator Ethes *Gladiator Fezreba *Gladiator Renkathi *Gladiator Runaki *Gladiator Toris *Gladiator Tourima *Gwinengur *Llivas Driler Hall of Justice *Armiger Urnsi*** *Beleru Omoril *High Ordinator Vermethys *Traylan Omoril *Unel Darano Library of Vivec *Assistant Bolvus *Assistant Maren *Assistant Methas *Assistant Raynila *Librarian Bradyn Pilgrim's Approach *Beeheisei *Drel Trandel (Stablemaster) *Faedridil *Foreman Nareen *Helseth Sadalvel (Caravaner) *Malathan *Overseer Shiralas *Rofli *Synda Imyam (Navigator/Boatswain) Pilgrim's Market *Atazha (Guild Trader) *Delvoni Hlaalu *Jena Calvus (Guild Trader) *Lorthodaer (Guild Trader) *Mauhoth (Guild Trader) *Rinami (Guild Trader) *Sebastian Brutya (Guild Trader) Saint Delyn Plaza *Aldyne Guls *Alves Droth *Dortabi *Dredase-Hlarar *Eugenie Cergend *Evos Hledas *Kylia Thando *Savile Alam *Udhush *Vindamea Redoran *Volmyni *Vorar Vendu Saint Delyn Waistworks *Aicessar *Amarz the Shield-Maker (Woodworker) *Armiger Tharys *Calysa Velain *Caydeire Dechery (Magus) *Curinure (Magister) *Danel Telleno *Drops-No-Glass (Achievement Furnisher) *Erikar Five-Blades (Armsman) *Faric Dral *Felande Demarie *Hasudel (Mystic) *Heralda Garscroft (Achievement Furnisher) *Littid *Millenith *Milvela Uvayn *Mrylav Aralor *Narwaawende (Achievement Furnisher) *Narwende *Nivan Morvayn *Riray Dalo *Sosia Epinard (Innkeeper) *Spills-No-Drinks *Stugbulukh *Svargret Goodsword (Armorer) *Timothee Maul *Tolendir Gals *Tonas Drin *Uralgnaza *Uzipa (Home Goods Furnisher) *Vadethes Senoril *Vadusa Athin *Veemarz Saint Olms Plaza *Div Nervion (Merchant) *Ratib *Shelboth *Uaile Rolaine Saint Olms Waistworks *Alberic Drenim *Altansawen *Angedreth (Grocer) *Anodia Oclatinus *Asadel *Atzurbesh (Leatherworker) *Azazi (Backpack Upgrade) *Bravosi Felder *Celnard Celd *Dervera *Dinor Salvi *Drurile Gavos *Fabremund Ragon *Gadayn Curio *Gilbara Morrard (Chef) *Herdora (Brewer) *Hjolvara *Ignace Geves *Ivela Telvanni (Tailor) *Ivulen Andromo *Jalinah *Lingarmoril *Methal Darithran *Mikarash *Nara Varam *Ravela Selandas *Thollunil *Tirvina Avani *Valga Celatus *Weedum-Eius Vivec's Palace *Baladras Dren** *Buoyant Armiger *Dilven Andrani** *Siras Giravel** *Vivec Vivec Outlaws Refuge *Amelie Crowe† *Glaz† *Obenion (Moneylender) *Quarith (Merchant) *Quen† *Relieves-Burdens (Guild Trader) *Sha'ad† *Serabhi *Steps-in-Alleys (Fence) *Szugogroth† *Urshra (Fence) Outside Canton of St. Delyn the Wise *Dovres Rethelas *Folms Telvanni *Gilustulm *Gonbubal *Hlavora Fedos‡ *Nemic Zurric *Nephothal‡ *Sadas Vidron‡ *Zylle Maurard Outside Canton of St. Olms the Just *Dollarthor *Gols Ginith *Gwinadras *Horulia Agrudilius* *Mohkhu *Novor Sarothran *Reron Drom *Tavofi *Telwyaarie *Trilam Rindo *Vinuuririe *Ygbal Outside Temple Canton *Armiger Gethan *Caretaker Beldros *Faribah *Fevyn Indarys *Galam Arvel *Helazh at-Renazh *Modorin *Renazh at-Sadil Other *Alavesa Arethan *Andrya *Archcanon Tarvus *Astrimunde the Elder *Baar-Taeed *Bren *Brothes *Canon Llevule *Daynillo Rethul *Erene Githrano *Galsu Redas *Goras *Hort Andoren *House Guard *Llandras Gathram *Marie Cergend *Natalo Calogerus *Ordinator *Ordinator Guard *Sharazka *Szugogroth *Taxilteer *Thaden Vadryon *Thaleft *Tilisu *Varona Beloren *Yashurah *Zabashlargo *Zalkir * These characters appear after "Divine Intervention" is completed. ** These characters outside Vivec's palace appear near the end of "Divine Inquiries." *** These characters only appear after "Divine Conundrum" is completed. † These characters only appear with the game's other expansions installed. ‡ These characters appear outside the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise, hold a conversation, and then immediately enter the Saint Delyn Waistworks, but cannot be found inside. Enemies *Looter Bully *Looter Cutthroat Creatures *Ambanmil (Vvardvark) – Saint Delyn Waistworks *Cat (x2) – Saint Olms Waistworks *Dog – Saint Delyn Waistworks, Saint Olms Waistworks *Guar *Pack Guar Facilities *Alchemy Station – Saint Delyn Waistworks, Foundation's Embrace *Blacksmithing Station – Foundation's Bulwark *Clothing Station – Saint Olms Waistworks, Foundation's Bulwark *Cooking Fire – Saint Olms Waistworks, Foundation's Embrace, Vivec City Outlaws Refuge *Dye Station – Saint Olms Waistworks *Enchanting Station – Saint Delyn Waistworks, Foundation's Embrace *Hiding Spot – Saint Olms Waistworks *Woodworking Station – Foundation's Bulwark *Travel to Balmora, Gnisis, Suran, Tel Mora, Sadrith Mora, and Alliance regions – Pilgrim's Approach Gallery Promotional Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (1).png|Vivec City Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (2).png|Vivec City as seen from eastern part of the Ascadian Isles. Some cantons can be seen under construction. Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (3).png|A busy street on the west side of the Temple Canton Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (4).png|The Cantons of St. Delyn (left) and Olms (right) Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (5).png|The Palace of Vivec with the Temple Canton and Temple Wayshrine Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (6).png|A group of players walking toward the Temple Canton In-game Vivec City ESO Composite Map.png|Vivec City ESO Composite Map Vivec's Palace ESO (1).png|Palace of Vivec Temple Canton (Online).png|Temple Canton Baar Dau (Online).png|Baar Dau suspended far above Canton of St. Delyn the Wise.png|St. Delyn Canton Canton of St. Olms the Just.png|St. Olms Canton Vivec City Cantons.png|The Delyn (left), Olms (back right), and Temple (front right) Cantons from Vivec's Palace, with Red Mountain in the background Vivec Redoran Canton ESO.png|Redoran Canton Vivec Hlaalu Canton ESO.png|Hlaalu Canton Vivec Arena Canton ESO.png|Arena Canton (right) Vivec Telvanni Canton ESO.png|Telvanni Canton (top-center) Vivec Canton Bridge ESO.png|A bridge between two cantons Vivec City Wayshrine.png|The primary wayshrine Vivec City ESO Construction Site (1).png|The adjacent construction village Vivec City ESO Construction Site (2).png|The adjacent construction village Shrine of Father of Mysteries.png|Vivec Temple Sotha Sil Shrine Appearances * * de:Vivecstadt (ESO: Morrowind) fr:Cité de Vivec (Online) ru:Вивек (Online: Morrowind) Category:ESO Morrowind: Cities Category:ESO Morrowind: Ascadian Isles Locations